Waiting
by SetteSinsMortali
Summary: Strange things can happen when you're alone in the common room.... RWHG


Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter. Though I wish I did as we all did, I don't. Instead, it is owned by the very awesome J.K. Rowling. Also, the song is called "Waiting" and is owned by the very awesome band, Erase the Grey.

_Italics_ = Song Lyrics

Waiting....

_Your face on my mind  
The thought of you in my head  
Every moment that I am alive_

I was sitting comfortably on my favorite chair in our common room. Right now, it's raining outside. For some reason, it feels dreadfully depressing to me. And I can't help but stare out as the heavy drops of rain pound against the window. Though it is quite boring, at least its keeping me from staring at you. But just thinking about you, I avert my eyes from the rain. You sit there by yourself, on the couch infront of the fireplace. For a moment, I wonder why I'm sitting here alone, when I could be sitting next to you, Hermoine Granger, on the couch. But I shake that thought from my head. Besides, I'm kind of comfortable here in my dark corner. And this is the best place to sit and just think. I gaze around the common room and notice, that its quite empty. That only you and I are left. Has everyone already gone to bed? Only just a moment ago, the common room was buzzing with sound.

I look down at my watch, and realize it's already midnight. So everyone must have gone to bed by now. But why are you still up? But it really isn't that hard to figure out. Most nights you'll stay up late, to study or read, or even do homework. And you still manages to get up before either Harry or I. You must be really into that book, to still be awake. And as though you can feel my eyes upon you..you look up from your book. Your bright hazel eyes meet mine, and you smile. So I smile back, but decide I should go back to staring out the window.

_Every breath I breathe  
Every thing I do  
Is and will always be  
For you_

"Ron.." you start. "I'm sure the rain isn't all that interesting. You've been in that corner all night."

"I have? I didn't seem to notice." I slightly laugh.You smile and shake your head. But you don't go back to your book. You keep gazing at me. And it's starting to bother me. "Why are you staring at me?" I question her.

You giggle. How I love it when you giggle. It's happy and pleasant. But you don't avert your stare, as you pat the seat to your right. I'm guessing you're asking me to join you. So I get up, and sit beside you.

_I am waiting  
For you to light my way  
I am waiting  
For you to run away  
There is not  
One thing I know_

You close the book you're reading, but not before marking the last page you were on. It somehow surprises me. Any other time I've sat by you, you keep reading, and still seem to be able to converse with me or Harry when he's around also. I think that would make it hard to concentrate on the book. You look over at me, and I suddenly have a wierd feeling in my stomach. I can't tell it its a good feeling, or a bad. But because you've caused it, I'm very sure it's a good feeling.

_That could take me away from  
All the sights I'll show you  
You are my life_

"So...why were you sitting there all by yourself anyway?" You ask me. The question catches me off guard. It's not what I was expecting at all.

"Um...I...well...the rain was just quite interesting. The way the drops hit the window..." I mumble. You laugh at this. It wasn't that funny, I thought. So I decide to ask. "What's so funny about that?"

"I don't believe that for one second, Ronald Weasley." You say, smiling the whole time. I slightly laugh, not really believing it myself. But it's better than telling you, the real reason I was sitting over there alone. That I was trying not to stare at how beautiful and perfect you seemed, sitting on the couch, the fire making your face glow.

_And I will stay  
Next to you  
Until I dream my last sweet dream away_

"So tell me why you were really over there."

My heart starts to beat faster. But I just can't tell you. I don't know why...but I can't.

"I uh...okay...I was really sitting over there...thinking about..the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin." I tell you. Not quite far from the truth, as that thought did pop in my mind. Maybe only once though.

"Really? You thought about that the whole time?" You interrogate me. Then it clicks, thats why you invited me over. To interrogate me. To see what you could find out. Oh ho ho...I'm not going to fall for this. Two can play this game.

"Yes, that was what I was thinking about. They are a tough team, you know. We always have to worry about them when the time comes."

"Oh come off it, Ron. I wouldn't worry about Slytherin that much. You guys have been practicing so hard everynight for the past few weeks. You can't be that worried."

"Yes I can! I know Quidditch doesn't matter much to you, but it does to me, to the team and the rest of the house! So we can always worry about losing, especially to the foul likes of the Slytherins!"

You frown at me, and look down to your book. You start to fiddle with your bookmark. It looks aged, the edges torn and such. "That not true at all..." You whisper.

_My soul is yours  
These tears are too  
And everything I'll ever do  
Everything I'll ever do is  
For you_

"Really now?" I start. You nod. "And what's not true about it?"

"That you say I don't care. Because I do. I care as much as the rest of you, if we win or not."

"Well you never seemed to care to much about me playing..." I mumble, and look into the warm, blazing fireplace.

"Now how the hell did you come up with that idea?" And that causes me to look at you, quizzingly. I can't believe what I just heard you say. The word that came out of perfect Hermoine Grangers mouth. My mouth must be slightly open, as you shut it and look at me in a huff. "What?!"

"You just said Hell."

"And thats surprising why...?"

"I just never expected it out of you."

"Just because I don't do it normally, doesn't mean I don't do it all. Besides, theres alot of things that you'd never expect me to do, or say." And then you look at me. Your eyes seem...different. But I can't figure out what it is. I can't seem to read them, at that feels a bit frustrating. Then you start to lean forward, toward me. My heart is racing.

_I never  
Wanted more than I had  
You gave me  
Something that I can't live without_

You close your eyes, as your lips come closer to mine. I can feel your breath, softly touching my lips. And then, your lips brush up against mine. But as soon as it came, the feeling leaves. Because a kiss never came. And your breath isn't there anymore. So I open my eyes. You're now standing at the bottom of the stairs to the girls dormitory. You're looking at me. A small smile plays on your face.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, Ron. It's late, and you should do the same. Goodnight."

And with that, you disappear up the stairs. You leave me wondering...why you did that? Were you really going to kiss me? Or were you just being a tease? Then I wonder if you know how I feel. I frown at this. Have I always been so obvious? Whatever happy feeling was left, has disappeared. And for some reason, now...I just hurt. I can't explain why. I feel empty. Deflated and hurt, I climb up the stairs, slip into my bed and sigh. Sometimes I wonder why I had to fall in love with you, Hermoine Granger. Why you had to capture my heart, and pull it along on a string. Surely this was all just a game to you. Why was I so stupid? I sigh in a huff, and finally fall asleep. But my dreams seem to be haunted...by you.

_Why did I  
Not know what was in me  
All this time I never  
Ever thought you would believe me_

Morning came quick. To quickly. I'd rather lie in bed all day, so I wouldn't have to look in your eyes. But Harry won't leave me alone. So I sit up and sigh, giving him quite a glare.

"Sorry, Ron. I'd love to sleep in as much as you. But unfortunately, classes await. I'll see you in the Great Hall." You say to me. And with that, you leave. You think I don't know, Harry Potter, that you're with my sister. But its so obvious...and annoying. Especially because neither one has told me themselves. I had to find out on my own. Sighing, I get up out of bed and change into my robes. Once I've finished, my stomach growls. Man...I'm really hungry!

I get to the bottom steps, and find you there on the couch yet again. "Have you already gone to breakfast, Hermoine?" I ask. You look up at me, and I figure you must have been reading.

"No...I was waiting for you, Silly." You say, smiling. I wonder if you forgot about last nights events. But I don't think you have. Especially as you seemed to be making the move.

"Really...and why would you wait for me?" I ask. You just laugh and shake your head. Then you put your book down and get up from the couch, stepping in front of me.

"Ron....I'll always wait for you..." You say. I don't understand, but I'm finding that I'm getting lost in your gaze again.

_When you cry  
Just close your eyes  
And think of me I'll be there  
Every time you'll ever need me_

I smile to you, and you smile back. I don't have a clue how you feel, but for some reason, I wonder again to that almost kiss last night. Friends don't almost kiss friends...so I wonder if maybe you really do feel something for me. And that maybe you know how I feel, too. And thats when I realize, that I must tell you how I feel. Because if I don't now, I know I never will.

I step closer to you, and take your chin in my hand, gazing into your most beautiful eyes. In that moment, I take in everything about you. How beautiful you are...your eyes, your creamy pale skin, even your hair, which you seem to hate. But I love it, because it makes you, you. And I wouldn't want it any other way. I lean my face down to yours, till our noses touch, never letting my eyes falter from yours. And then you close your eyes. Somewhere inside me, pulls saying to do the same thing to you, that you did to me last night. So I gently brush my lips to your, and pull back. Only to find you open your eyes, and look back at me. You seem almost upset.

"Ron.." You whisper. But I smile back, and press my lips firmly to yours. I know you're not expecting it, as you slightly tensed up and gasped at my actions. But soon you've wrapped your arms around my neck, and our kiss has become so passionate. I pull away slowly, and open my eyes and you open yours. You smile. "I've been waiting for that for so long..." You whisper, your eyes never leaving mine.

"Hermoine...I..." I start. You look at me, egging me on with your eyes. "I...Love you. So much. And for so long..."

"I love you too, Ron. And I'm so glad to hear you say that to me." You smile at me, and it feels so contagious, so I smile back. And suddenly we're emersed in another kiss. But not to far in it, my stomach gives a loud growl. You start to laugh in our kiss, as do I. We pull away, laughing about what just happened. "It sounds like someones hungry." You tell me. I nod, blushing at what happened. "So shall we go down to breakfast now?" I nod, grabbing hold of your hand, as we walk to the portrait, and down to the great hall. And I'm glad this happened. Glad you love me...glad that we're together. I smile to myself. How lucky I am. For I have the most beautiful woman in the world...Ms Hermoine Granger. And that everything I've ever done, I've done for you, and only you.

_Remember everything  
Everything I'll ever do  
Is and will always be  
For you_

Well...that wasn't to terrible, was it? I don't think its that bad, especially since I suck at writing. And well, I haven't finished writing anything ever, or even put it up anywhere. So I'm proud of myself. If you've read this, I hope you enjoyed it very much. It would be nice if you reviewed also. So if you will, please do. Thank you!!


End file.
